Math Circus/Transcript
This page has the transcript for The Math Circus. Arrival at the Math Factory (The video begins with Mr. Websley viewing through the binoculars at the Math Factory, where he sees Professor Quigley bouncing around in springy shoes, while Mr. Frog drops the Frog Kids there) Mr. Websley: ' ''(quacks) What have Frog and Quigley done now? Hmm, I magnanimously put in a huge order of smart talking numbers to put in my smart math books. They should be working and training those numbers now! Instead, they're having fun. (quacks) I've got to see what kind of hoop de diddly foolishness they're up to now! '''Professor Quigley: Salutations and welcome to the marvelous math factory of all time! Before we can go in, you need to put a little spring into your step! (Professor Quigley gives Leap, Lily, and Tad springy shoes) Leap: Huh? Lily: What's up, Professor? Tad: What's with the funny shoes? Professor Quigley: Ha-ha. Oh you're in for a real surprise. Here at The Math Factory you can absolutely positively COUNT on it! (Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily and Tad enter) Inside the Math Factory Professor Quigley: This is where all our hard work really adds up. The numeral numerating numbers machine! Tad: Look at all the numbers! There's 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! Mr. Websley: Just as I thought. They're not working, they're playing! 1: I'm number one! 4: FOUR! 0: I'm just a big nothin'! 6: The sixter! Professor Quigley: These numbers are real jumpers! Give em half a chance. They'll be all over you. So be on your toes! The Frog Kids: Wow! 7: Seven is heaven! 9: Divine nine! 3: Three's a crowd! Professor Quigley: Numbers! (claps) Back in line please! These little fellas come fresh out of the numbers machine knowing their names. (Tad gets on the conveyor belt) But they haven't had a clue on how to count or how to add or subtract. So before they can go out into the world they need some training. 5: Gimme five! 10: And then there's ten! 8: Eight is great! Tad: Tad is rad! (Professor Quigley removes Tad from the conveyor belt, and along with Leap and Lily, go to the next room, where they take off their springy shoes) Tad: (laughs) What are all those things, professor? Professor Quigley: Those are quidgits, my boy. They live right here at the Math Factory along with all the numbers. Mr. Websley: (quacks) What are all those things? Professor Quigley: The quidgits and numbers work hand in hand with each other. That’s what the training is all about. (gets a whistle) Now the fun begins. Heh-heh! (blows whistle) Quidgits, get ready to take a number! Okay, let's begin. Tell me, how many quidgits are on the stage? Go ahead Tad, how many quidgits do you see? (shows an empty stage) Tad: Um… I don't see any, professor. Professor Quigley: None, not even one? No quidgits at all? Tad: No, professor. No quidgits at all. Professor Quigley: That's absolutely correct. There are none there, and when there are none of something, none at all, (writes a 0 on the board) then the number is 0. Will the number 0 step up please? (however, the 0 appears to be missing) Hmm, how appropriate! 0 isn't here. (the number 0 runs in) 0: I'm just a big nothing! Professor Quigley: Never invite a 0 to a party. They're always late and they add nothing to the conversation. (laughs) Let's move on. Will one of the number 1's bounce forward please. 1: I'm number one! Professor Quigley: And may I have 1, just 1 quidgit please? (Tad gets one quidget) Okay, there's 1 quidget there. You are the number 1. 1: I'm number one! Professor Quigley: Yes you are. And any time you see one of anything it’s your job to number it. Let’s try it. Ready, set... (blows whistle) JUMP! 1: (jumps) I'm number one! Professor Quigley: Yes, very well done. That's the number 1. PERFECT! Now, let's go through them all. (the "Quidget Counting Song" starts) Professor Quigley: You got 1 and 1 quidget and that's not all. 1 little coin on a shelf on a wall. 1 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 1 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 1. You got 2 and 2 quidgets and that's not all. 2 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 2 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 2 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 2. You got 3 and 3 quidgets and that's not all. 3 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 3 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 3 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 3. You got 4 and 4 quidgets and that's not all. 4 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 4 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 4 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 4. You got 5 and 5 quidgets and that's not all. 5 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 5 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 5 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 5. Tad: Professor, may I try counting, too? Professor Quigley: Be my guest! Tad: (blows whistle) You got 6 and 6 quidgets and that's not all. 6 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 6 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 6 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 6. You got 7 and 7 quidgets and that's not all. 7 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 7 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 7 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 7. You got 8 and 8 quidgets and that's not all. 8 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 8 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 8 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 8. You got 9 and 9 quidgets and that's not all. 9 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 9 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 9 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows and that's the number 9. You got 10 and 10 quidgets and that's not all. 10 little coins on a shelf on a wall. 10 of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A 10 quidget worm. Let's see how it grows... Tad and Professor Quigley: And that's the number 10. Yee-haw! (the "Quidget Counting Song" ends) Revealing The Math Circus Mr. Websley: How is any of this supposed to make the numbers smarter? Professor Quigley: I couldn't have done better myself. Alright, I think you all have the right idea. And there's no better place to learn about numbers than in… (Mr. Websley quacks, and the doors open, revealing…) The Singing Sign Letters: The Math Circus! (Professor Quigley turns into a ring-master) Professor Quigley: Welcome to the Big Top! (shows numbers running into the circus) Come on, it's showtime! (Mr. Websley quacks and faints, and Leap, Lily and Tad follow Professor Quigley into the Math Circus) Leap: May we help? Lily: Yes, yes. Tad: Please? Professor Quigley: Of course I could always use one assistant, or two, or three! Leap, Lily, I need you to help the crowd in numeration participation. Leap: Okey-dokey-artichokey! Lily: Easy, Peasy, Lemon, Squeezy! It'll be a sensation! Tad: But what about me? Professor Quigley: Why Tad, I need you to help ME! Tad: Oh, what do I do first Professor? Professor Quigley: Just say "on with the show." Tad: Okay. (clears throat) On with the show! Starting the show Professor Quigley: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages. Welcome, welcome, welcome to simply the most spectacular show this side of Cincinnati, Serecuz, or Sydney. You’ll see amazing acts of addition. Tad: And not to mention really stupendous uhh... Professor Quigley: And stupendous subtraction stunts all performed by the fantastic. Tad: Not to mention really FABULOUS. Professor Quigley: Yes, fabulous world famous numbers 0 through 10. And Professor Quigley's flying quidgets. Tad: Yeah, what he said. (Lily changes the sign from "Welcome" to "Counting to 10") Counting to 10 Professor Quigley: Now hold on to your popcorn folks. For our first act we're going to simply amaze you! (the lights go out, and Mr. Websley quacks and tries to find his way around in the dark) Professor Quigley: All eyes above on the big screen, please. (the screen turns on) One by one, each quidgit will fly through the air, land on each other’s shoulders, and latch together to form a stack of quidgets, then a number will stick to them and so on. Number, quidgit, number, quidget up and up until they are 10 quidgits tall! Category:Transcripts